


Ses maux

by Chrysnelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Drabble Collection, Gen, drame, évasion d'azkaban - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysnelle/pseuds/Chrysnelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le souvenir a toujours été une perpétuelle source de remord.<br/>Et lui, au fond de sa cellule crasseuse, ce n'était pas les remords qui lui manquaient…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Par la fenêtre je vois le ciel,

Chapitre 1

 

Roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune homme, couvert de crasse et les cheveux emmêlés, grelottait et claquait des dents, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Cette personne, c'était Sirius Black, ancien-griffondor de maintenant vingt et un ans, enfermé pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami, James et de sa femme, Lily… Lui qui ne jurait pourtant que pour eux. Qui aurait donné sa vie pour leurs biens avait été déclaré coupable du pire…

Il avait bien perdu de son superbe depuis son arrestation, il y a an de çà. Arrestation injustifié qui plus est... Parce qu'il n'était pas le coupable de ce que l'on l'accusait. Mais il était coupable de beaucoup d'autre chose. Comme de ne pas avoir sut pour Peter.

Il aurait du le savoir pourtant : savoir qu'il était celui qui les trahirait, lui, James et Lily. Il aurait du savoir que jamais, au grand jamais, Remus n'aurait pas se retourner contre les seules personnes qui avaient su voir au delà du loup garou. Mais il ne l'avait pas sut. Et le résultat était là : James et Lily étaient mort, Peter en fuite et lui en prison.

Alors qu'il aurait du être auprès de son bien aimé filleul.

Il avait merdé. Et il en subissait les conséquences, bloqué dans cette cellule avec ses regrets et ses cauchemars. Parce que, au delà de son pire regret, qui avait été de croire en Peter, il était habité de tellement de peines. Tellement de peines. Trop de peines.

Comme celle d'avoir abandonné Remus alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ou encore, de ne pas pouvoir être là pour son petit trésor, son petit chiot, le petit Harry. De ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui, de ne pas pouvoir le choyer et de ne pas pouvoir lui raconter combien ses parents étaient merveilleux.

Mais le pire d'entre tous, c'était ces regrets envers son défunt meilleur ami et sa femme. Par ces actions, il les avait tués. Bien sure, il n'avait pas lancé le sort mais c'est comme s'il avait donné la baguette au tueur qui les avait achevés. Il était coupable. Quelque part, il méritait son sort, il devait être puni pour çà…

Cependant, proscrit dans sa cellule, les yeux figés vers le ciel qu'il pouvait voir à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre, Sirius regrettait une chose encore plus que toutes les autres. Parce que la dernière chose qu'il avait vu du monde avant d'être conduit à Azkaban, c'était une cellule au ministère. Et que la bas, personne n'avait accepté son ultime requête. Parce que tous le pensaient meurtrier.

Oui, en regardait par la fenêtre la mélasse grise et brumeuse qui devait être le ciel, Sirius black, les yeux ternes et le visage sombre se dit que, jamais, il ne pourrait se pardonner pour ça.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu leurs dire un dernier en revoir. Il n'avait pas été la pour leurs rendre un dernier hommage. Il n'avait pas été la pour leurs derniers voyages.

Et, dans sa cellule, c'était son plus grand regret. Parce qu'à n'en point douter, il avait foiré : après tout, n'était-il pas dans une prison de haute sécurité au lieu d'être avec Harry ?

Un froid glacial l'envahi soudain. Puis autour de lui tout fut aspirer et le noir commença à grignoter sa vison. Avant de s'évanouir, l'esprit ravagé par les pires douleurs, une seule pensée le traversa.

Il n'avait jamais pu dire au revoir à James et Lily. Il avait foiré en tant que meilleur ami et parrain.

Et il le payait. Ce n'était que justice.


	2. Et je pleure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques jours après que Sirius se soit échappé. C'est à dire 12 ans après la première drabble...

Chapitre 2

 

Il regardait avec hésitation les lourdes grilles qui s'étendaient face à lui. Il n'osait plus bouger. Ses pattes, maigres et meurtrie refusaient tout simplement de se mouvoir ne seraient-se que de deux millimètres.

Il avait peur.

S'il avait pu, il en aurait ri tellement la situation était comique.

Lui, le grand le preux, Sirius Black avait peur. Risible. Avait-il fuit quand il avait du faire face à ses parents après avoir été répartit à griffondor ? Non, il avait fait face. Avait-il tremblé quand il avait pris la décision de quitter une bonne fois pour toute l'horrible demeure dans laquelle il avait grandit ? Non, il l'avait fait, sans hésitation. Avait-il courber l'échine la toute première fois qu'il avait été face à Voldemort lorsqu'il avait du faire son devoir d'auror ? Non, il lui avait fait face, avec assurance, fière de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui renvoyer ces sorts.

...

Non, vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu peur. Il avait toujours fait face. Mais pas cette fois.

Oh, pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Que voudrait dire ce simple geste après tout ? Que c'était vrai. Que se n'était pas une folie passagère que lui jouait en boucle son cerveau depuis deja... Combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus. C'était trop dur de savoir... Il ne voulait pas savoir. Non, il ne voulait pas avoir la confirmation. C'était trop dur. De devoir enfin y faire face après tout ce temps. Temps ce temps où malgré l'horreur dont sa vie était été faite, il avait espéré. Très peu évidement mais suffisamment...

Il était peu etre devenu fou. Cela expliquerait tout.

Mais pour en être sur, il fallait... Il devait franchir une bonne fois pour toute ces grilles massives qui semblaient vouloir lui ôté la vie à chaque grincements sinistres que le vents jouait sur ces barres en métal.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa alors. Il devait bouger. il devait le faire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

oOo

" Maman, regarde, le chien ! Le chien, il est enfin rentré dedans ! Il a réussit !

\- Oui mon chéris, le chien est rentré. Tu es content ? On dirait qu'il a enfin retrouvé son chemin.

\- Oui ! Comme çà, il va de nouveau pouvoir être avec ses maitres ! C'est bien, parce que tu sais maman, c'est triste d'être tout seul, moi j'aime pas quand je suis tout seul ! J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras ! Et le chien aussi il doit aimé être avec sa famille... Quand même, il aurait mis du temps à y aller... trois jours qu'il attend la... Maman, tu crois qu'il avait fait un bêtise ?

\- Non mon chéri, il devait être perdu... Bon, qui est le petit monstre qui veut un chocolat chaud et des tartines pour le gouté ? Hein qui est le petit montre ?"

C'est alors, que les yeux plein d'étoile, le dis petit monstre se précipita vers la cuisine, le chien bien vite oublie pour les délices que sa mère lui avait promis. Cette dernière soupira, son enfant était si simple à manipuler. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre. Il avait été simple de mentir a son fils. Retrouver sa famille ? Que pouvait t-on trouver dans pareil endroit à part la tristesse et la solitude ? Elle ferma les yeux. Son petit ange ne devait pas être confronté à ça maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop tot pour qu'il perde sa douce innocence.

Elle tira le rideau.

Au loin, tels des pleures elle pouvait déja entendre des aboiements qui déchiraient le silence des lieux. Oui, c'était toujours ainsi.

La peur, pourquoi eux ?

Le déni, c'est impossible !

Les cries, rendez les moi !

Et enfin, la tristesse, et maintenant ?

Oui, c'était toujours la même rengaine dans un cimetière.

Dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Adieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette série de drabble me déprime. Elle devait comporter 2 autres courts textes mais je ne les écrirais que si on me le demande - parce que j'ai envie de pleurer dès que j'écris ces drabbles...  
> Si le passage à une vision extérieur vous a dérangé, désoler. Je voulais adoucir le texte par la vue innocente de l'enfant. C'était moins... Horrible que de l'écrire avec un Pov Sirius...

**Author's Note:**

> Défis de Soleada. Peut ou ne peut pas avoir de suite.  
> j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de faute ( dyslexie...)


End file.
